


Lose Me in the Dark

by hivecaptor



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Bottom Carlos, Cecil is a Good Husband, Consent, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff no angst, Gentleness, M/M, Nicknames, No Tentacles, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Softness, Tattoos, Tenderness, Top Cecil, cecil is described in detail because carlos is a simp, handjobs, oh dear there are so many feelings, oh god please no tentacles there is no end to how much i hate them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivecaptor/pseuds/hivecaptor
Summary: Cecil reached for Carlos's favorite lavender shampoo and squeezed some into his hand, beginning to work it through his husband's hair. Carlos went practically boneless in Cecil's arms and he chuckled, leaning back to press a soft, open-mouthed kiss against Carlos’s lips. They were alone. It was only them and the water.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	Lose Me in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : KuroFae talking in my DMs about a tumblr post that was like "You're giving him a blowjob in the shower and he starts shampooing your hair, wyd?"
> 
> Well, I was writing this anyway so-
> 
> (Big thanks to them for proofreading this and helping me not sound positively illiterate, by the way.)

Carlos turned the key in the lock and heard the familiar click as the door swung open, letting him into their house. He rubbed his shoulders, sore from a day’s worth of stress, and looked around. Cecil appeared to have already come home from the station. His backpack sat slumped on the kitchen table and there was an empty bag of cherries and a cup of pits on the counter, the refuse from his post-work snack. Carlos smiled fondly at his husband's forgetfulness and tossed the pits in the compost bin, recycling the bag. 

When he finished, he noticed that the water was running upstairs. It had likely been running since he arrived; Cecil had always loved to take long showers. He was the type of person to enjoy luxuriating in his expensive soaps and stay for hours with the hot water running down his back. Carlos set his briefcase on the table beside Cecil's bag and headed upstairs, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the knots that always formed at the end of the day. 

He rapped softly on the door. "Cecil?"

Cecil had been humming some slow tune from inside, but he stopped when he heard his husband call for him. "Carlos?"

"Just wanted to check on you, love."

There was a moment of gentle silence before Cecil responded, but when he did, it was in a sultry voice that sent heat pooling in Carlos's stomach. "Why don't you join me?"

Carlos blushed. "I, uh, are you sure?"

"Definitely." 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. The lavender-scented steam had him feeling lightheaded as he breathed it in, thick and cloying in his lungs in the best way possible. He began to shuck off his clothes. He had only managed to remove his jeans when Cecil's voice came from behind the shower curtain again. "Leave your shirt on."

Carlos floundered. "I- what?"

"I'd kind of like you to leave it on if that's okay."

The heat in his face intensified, but he attempted to calm himself before stepping behind the curtain. It was an odd feeling to have the warm water of the shower soaking his shirt to his skin, but whatever discomfort he had been feeling faded away as soon as he saw Cecil.

He was glorious, a heavenly being shrouded in steam, his lithe body completely nude before his husband. Carlos suddenly felt terribly self-conscious even though he was still somewhat dressed, but as he stared at the way the water ran across Cecil's arms, dipping into the hollows of his torso, he couldn't help it. Cecil broke the silence and leaned forward to kiss him, hands on either side of Carlos's face.

He sighed into the kiss, lost in the feeling of Cecil's lips, his tongue licking into Carlos's mouth, and the way he pressed against him, like Carlos was keeping him from drowning somehow. 

He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Why'd you want me to keep my shirt on?" He asked.

"I wanted to undress you myself. You know I like to." Carlos whimpered and rested his forehead on his husband's bare shoulder. "So cute."

"Cecil-"

"Shh." Cecil kissed the top of his head, one hand stroking his hair and gently working the rubber band out of it, and the other deftly undoing the buttons of his soaked flannel. He paused. "Is this alright?" he asked. 

"How far?"

"As far as you're comfortable with. If you need to stop, tell me and I'll stop, alright." 

Carlos nodded and threw his arms around his husband's neck. He wanted this, he wanted him. The desire in the pit of his stomach burned so hot that he was sure he was burning from the inside. 

"Can I take your shirt off?"

"Yes. God, please, Cecil."

Cecil smiled and pushed the fabric off of Carlos's shoulders, tossing it to the floor outside. Cecil allowed himself a small moment to look at his husband, at the water flowing over his skin, over his scars, over every part of the person that Cecil loved more than anything. "You're beautiful," he said, and he meant it. 

Carlos just wrapped his arms around Cecil's waist and rested his forehead on his chest. The shower had warmed and relaxed his aching muscles, and he was content to simply stand there under the spray, letting soft, gentle hands run over his skin, his husband murmuring soothing words into his ear. After a moment, Cecil reached for Carlos's favorite lavender shampoo and squeezed some into his hand, beginning to work it through his husband's hair. Carlos went practically boneless in Cecil's arms and he chuckled, leaning back to press a soft, open-mouthed kiss against Carlos’s lips. They were alone. It was only them and the water.

Carlos pulled back. "Cecil?"

"Hm?"

Blood rushed to his cheeks. "Can I- can I blow you?" It still embarrassed him to ask for what he wanted, and he looked away. He was getting better though, and it was all worth it when Cecil chuckled, running a thumb across the stubble on his cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes, Cecil, please. I want to make you feel good."

Cecil leaned in, but stopped just short of kissing him. “Alright,” he whispered against his lips. Carlos dropped to his knees on the floor of the shower and reached for Cecil's cock, but a hand in his hair gently stopped him from moving forward. "Shh, just let me look at you for a minute."

Carlos's eyes were red and burning where the water and shampoo had gotten into them. He blinked up at Cecil, eyelashes clumping together and his own cock was achingly hard in his briefs. Why was he still wearing them? He leaned back, and with some clever maneuvering, removed the underwear and tossed it onto the floor outside of the shower. 

Cecil watched his every move, unnaturally pale eyes making him feel pinned to the tile like a butterfly on a pinboard. It was so rare to meet someone like his husband, so strange and so wonderful. Cecil placed a hand on his cheek, so tender and lovely that he thought he might keel over right there. But Cecil kept him upright, grounded in a way that he had never felt before Night Vale.

"Carlos, baby." His voice was thick with desperation as he gazed down at him, morphing into a broken moan when Carlos took him into his mouth. Cecil's hands found their way into dark curls and he sighed, fingers tensing where they were fisted in his hair. He felt heavy and hot in Carlos's mouth as he struggled to take more. Cecil placed a gentle hand on his husband's flushed cheek. "Careful."

Carlos hummed around Cecil's cock, bracing himself with a hand on the soft skin of his husband’s stomach. This, what they were doing, was still new to both of them. It was uncharted waters, but Carlos tried his best and Cecil always seemed to enjoy whatever he did, no matter how 'correct' it might be. Neither of them were perfect but they loved each other all the more for that fact.

Cecil carded a hand through his hair. "You're so pretty, fuck. Carlos, you're so fucking good for me," he swore as Carlos took him deeper, tears pricking his eyes as he tried to breathe through his nose. He pulled back and soon settled into a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down on his cock in a way that had his husband gasping and moaning little praises along with broken syllables of his name above him. 

He was lost in all the sensations around him, and the satisfaction that always came from knowing he was making Cecil feel good. Carlos idly traced the purple ink snaking up Cecil’s hips as he gripped his waist for balance.

Cecil’s breathing hitched and he removed his hand from Carlos's hair, using it to brace himself against the shower wall. 

"Carlos, I-" Cecil came with a broken moan and Carlos worked him through it, swallowing all of him before pulling off and taking a deep, shaky breath. 

Cecil only allowed himself a moment of afterglow before helping his husband to his feet and placing a gentle hand on his hip. "Can I use my hands?"

"Yes. Please, Cecil, please-"

"Shh, I'll take care of you," he said, and finally, _finally_ wrapped a hand around Carlos, who almost cried out in relief. "I've got you," he whispered. 

It didn't take long for Carlos to come, the shower washing their stomachs clean as he collapsed against Cecil's chest, breathing hard. 

"My lovely Carlos, you did so good for me." 

His throat ached, so he only nodded, wrapping his arms around Cecil's waist. His hands chased the water down the purple swirls of ink on the skin of his husband's back as his breath evened out. Cecil ran a hand across his cheek. 

"Let's get you dried off, okay?"

Carlos hardly protested when Cecil all but carried him into their bedroom, handing him a soft towel and a set of sweats that were almost certainly not his. They hung off his hips, but the purple fabric was soft and warm. He sat back on the bed, huddling into the sweatshirt.

"Can we watch a movie?" Carlos asked, pulling his knees to his chest. 

Cecil smiled, toweling off his own mop of white-blond curls. "Of course, what do you want to watch, love?"

"Spirited Away?"

"Sure." Cecil placed a hand on the doorknob. "How about this, you get it set up and I'll go grab you some water, okay?" 

Carlos nodded and Cecil pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head before slipping out of the room. 

Carlos sat back and sighed. The bed sank under his weight, cradling his aching joints. He slightly regretted not asking his husband to get his medication, but for the moment he was content with snuggling deeper into Cecil's sweatshirt while he searched for the movie. The fabric was imbued with the soft scent of coffee and french vanilla, something so undeniably branded as “Cecil” in his mind. When he breathed it in, it smelled of familiarity; of home.

A couple moments and more than a few ominous thumps from the kitchen later, Cecil returned with not only a glass of water, but with a bag of burnt microwave popcorn, Carlos's glasses, and a small orange prescription bottle. He settled down beside Carlos and laid the items on the nightstand beside him. 

"I brought your painkillers, I thought you might need-"

Carlos kissed him. "Cecil, you _angel_. Thank you."

"Anything."

Carlos just sighed and moved closer. The TV was playing softly in the background as Cecil wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his chest, letting him lie there, too tired to move.

Cecil looked at him like he was perfect. As Carlos drifted off, he thought that maybe, even if _he_ wasn't, this _moment_ was perfect, and he would take that any day.

_Lose me in the dark, drag me to the deep,_

_Let your water wash over me._

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quote from 'Water' by jack Garratt.
> 
> Why does every Cecilos fic I write have to have so many Emotions™? It's like sex but make it unbearably soft. 
> 
> Am I projecting? You'll never know. Or maybe you do. Yeah, you probably do.


End file.
